staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2012
thumb|left|101px 07:10 Mój przyjaciej Fungus, cz. II (Fungus the Bogeyman); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); 08:35 Legenda Krakowska; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1994) 09:05 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy 10:00 Galeria - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:30 Klan - odc. 2284 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5640 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5640); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:20 Hymn polskich kibiców - EURO 2012 11:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana 11:40 Święto Konstytucji; transmisja 13:20 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Hymn polskich kibiców - EURO 2012 15:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2421; teleturniej muzyczny 16:05 Terra Nova - odc. 9/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Klan - odc. 2285 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2422; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Złoty nosorożec, odc. 253 (The Golden Rhino); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 91 - Tango - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009) 23:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana 23:10 Oscar, czyli 60 kłopotów na minutę (Oscar) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Czas surferów; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 02:35 Notacje - Maria Broniewska. Wróbelek na nitce; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 05:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 749; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Marynia; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); 08:15 Flintstonowie - odc. 7 Służąca (The Flintstones ep. Wilma, the Maid); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 08:40 Flintstonowie - odc. 8 Bohater (The Flintstones ep. Hero); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 09:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wydra - mała milionerka (Natural World: Sea otters a milion dollars baby); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:15 Wesele; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1972) 12:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Joe Kidd (Joe Kidd); western kraj prod.USA (1972) 13:50 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 (wejście 2) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1948 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011; widowisko 15:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana 15:25 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część druga: Atak Klonów (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:45 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 (wejście 3) 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Tata i małolata (My father the hero); komedia kraj prod.Francja, USA (1993) 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 750 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (1); program rozrywkowy 21:50 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (2); program rozrywkowy 22:50 Inni (The Others); thriller kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (2001) 00:45 Kaliber 45 (Point 45); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:20 Wesele; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1972) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1919) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (36) 07:45 Pinky i Mózg (45) 08:15 Pinky i Mózg (46) 08:45 Pies Huckleberry (53) 08:55 Pies Huckleberry (54) 09:05 Pies Huckleberry (55) 09:15 Scooby Doo (9) 09:45 Dzieci lwicy z afrykańskiego buszu 11:45 Karate Kid II 14:10 Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (290) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1502) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 E. Wedel - wygraj bilety na UEFA EURO 2012 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich (331) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (10) 21:00 Hotel 52 (10) 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (10) 23:00 Kości (9) 00:00 Kości (10) 01:00 Zagadkowa Noc (846) 03:00 Tajemnice losu (999) thumb|left|101px 04:55 Mango - Telezakupy. 07:00 Na Wspólnej (1601) 07:30 Julia (87) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Babe - świnka w mieście 13:10 Szpiedzy tacy jak my 15:15 Speed Racer 17:55 Julia (88) 18:25 Detektywi (960) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1602) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (931) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje (10) 22:30 Wejście smoka 00:30 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (7) 01:05 Superwizjer (961) 01:40 Uwaga! 01:55 Arkana magii (557) 03:15 Rozmowy w toku (2039) 04:05 Nic straconego thumb|left|101px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Czas na bajkę 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Katalog zabytków 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Pokojowy Nobel dla Nieobecnego (Nobel Peace Prize - Documentary 2010); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Dla niesłyszących ŚWIĘTO KONSTYTUCJI - UROCZYSTOŚCI - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:01 Chłopcy z Nueva Cua; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wielka majówka Odcinek: 3 17:15 Marianna królowa kotliny 18:05 Kowalski i Schmidt 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:50 Pogoda 18:51 Świat Oli 19:30 Telesprzedaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Opowieść o zamku na skale 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 26; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:11 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 24:00 Prawa człowieka: niekończąca się bitwa (La Bataille des droits de l homme/Human Rights: An Endless Battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Caroline Fourest, Fiametta Venner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 26; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Pokojowy Nobel dla Nieobecnego (Nobel Peace Prize - Documentary 2010); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Prawa człowieka: niekończąca się bitwa (La Bataille des droits de l homme/Human Rights: An Endless Battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Caroline Fourest, Fiametta Venner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Chłopcy z Nueva Cua; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|101px 5:15 Dekoratornia 5:35 4music 6:40 4music 7:45 Uwierz w siebie Odcinek: 1 8:45 Uwierz w siebie Odcinek: 2 9:45 Eva Luna Odcinek: 31 10:45 Heidi i dzieciaki Odcinek: 11 11:15 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 5 12:15 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 6 13:15 Rycerze, wiedźmy i święte Odcinek: 1 14:15 Rycerze, wiedźmy i święte Odcinek: 2 15:20 Kung Fu Master 17:00 Spadkobiercy 18:00 Spadkobiercy 19:00 Eva Luna Odcinek: 32 20:00 Witajcie w dżungli 22:05 Zemsta smoka 0:10 Protektor 2:10 Gość wydarzeń 2:25 To był dzień 3:20 To był dzień na świecie 3:45 4music 4:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|101px 5:15 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 5:45 W roli głównej Odcinek: 3 6:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 4 6:45 Mango - Telezakupy 8:50 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 9:20 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 9:50 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 10:25 Jak ugryźć robala 12:00 Mały szpieg 14:10 Proste życzenie 16:10 Spokojnie, to tylka awaria 17:50 Giganciki 20:00 W 80 dni dookoła świata 22:25 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 22:55 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 9 23:25 Californication Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 0:00 Lot "Intrudera" 2:25 Arkana magii 4:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 5:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|101px 06:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Paweł Golec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.10 - Zniknięcie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Rozmowa z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Galeria - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 570 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Święto Konstytucji; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 894; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 423* Byt wirtualny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Prawdziwy koniec zimnej wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Galeria - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Biała sukienka - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Sambor Czarnota, Paweł Małaszyński, Izabela Dąbrowska, Bogdan Kalus, Elżbieta Karkoszka; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 570 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 18 - Pik Pok na morzu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Sfora - odc. 5/9 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Jego imię Polska. Tadeusz Kościuszko; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 10 - Zniknięcie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok odc.18 - Pik Pok na morzu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Sfora - odc. 5/9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 570; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Jego imię Polska. Tadeusz Kościuszko; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 thumb|left|101px 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 8:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 35 8:40 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba 10:20 Maska Batmana 12:00 Tristan i Izolda 14:00 Ostatni dzień lata 16:00 Nie zmieniajcie kanału! 18:00 Zwariowane melodie 18:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 46 19:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 4 20:00 Pogromcy smoków 21:55 Kroll 0:00 Goło i wesoło 1:00 Do góry nogami! Odcinek: 1 2:00 Zobacz to! thumb|left|101px 6:20 Disco Bandżo 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Siedem lat w Tybecie 14:00 Playlista Tele5 14:55 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 15:25 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 15:55 Bitwy na kółkach 16:55 Benny Hill 18:00 Playlista Tele5 18:05 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 18:35 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 19:05 Bitwy na kółkach 20:05 Carandiru 23:05 Miłosny trójkąt 23:35 Doktor Jekyll 1:35 Nocny patrol thumb|left|101px 9:25 Komisarz Rex 4 - odc. 10, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1998 10:10 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa - odc. 41, teleturniej, Wielka Brytania 2004 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 27, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 12:15 Insepktor Gadżet - odc. 54, serial animowany, Francja 1983 12:45 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 55, serial animowany, Francja 1983 13:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Paszporty do świata mody - odc. 12, reality show, USA 2005 15:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 60, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 61, serial animowany, Francja 1983 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 28, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 19:00 Paszporty do świata mody - odc. 13, reality show, USA 2005 20:00 Komisarz Rex 4 - odc. 11, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1998 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 25, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 22:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 23:00 Kłamca - thriller, USA 1997 1:05 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 1:35 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show, Polska 2008 2:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|101px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:35 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 13 8:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1455 9:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 349 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 160 10:40 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! Odcinek: 13 11:35 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 14 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 100 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 149 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 189 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 161 15:00 Się kręci 16:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 302 16:35 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! Odcinek: 13 17:25 Linia życia Odcinek: 7 18:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 13 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 166 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1456 21:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 8 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 162 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 190 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 101 0:10 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 150 0:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 360 1:15 Kobieta Cafe Odcinek: 4 2:05 Wydarzenia 2:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 101 3:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1456 3:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 190 4:15 Zjedz Alaskę Odcinek: 2 4:45 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 86 5:10 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 167 thumb|left|101px 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Mąż pod łóżkiem; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Szczurowska, Roman Wilhelmi, Marian Jastrzębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Komedia z pomyłek - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Kazimierz Opaliński, Bronisław Pawlik, Bohdana Majda, Zofia Merle, Ewa Zdzieszyńska, Wacław Kowalski, Henryk Staszewski, Zygmunt Zintel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Człowiek, który zdemoralizował Hadleyburg; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Leon Niemczyk, Kazimierz Opaliński, Zofia Jamry, Bronisław Pawlik, Hanna Małkowska, Hanna Boratyńska, Bohdana Majda, Ludwik Benoit, Mirosław Szonert, Michał Szewczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Agor Dromesko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Antena dla prezentera - 03.05.2012 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy; widowisko muzyczne; wyk.:Kazimierz Rudzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Rozmowa z Ryszardą Hanin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Portret aktora. Józef Pieracki; rozmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Czas samotnych serc; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - G jak Grabowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Maryli Rodowicz podróże po podwórzach. - Podróż 2; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Godzina z... - Krystyną Jandą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Gwiazdy Sopotu '80. Petula Clark; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię - txt. str. 777; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Zygmunt Hubner, Barbara Brylska, Krzysztof Żurek, Ryszard Filipski, Piotr Pawłowski, Ewa Krasnodębska, Maja Wodecka, Ryszard Pietruski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Polska w dokumencie - Bal; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Panorama kina polskiego - Trick - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Marian Dziędziel, Andrzej Chyra, Jerzy Trela, Karolina Gruszka, Agnieszka Warchulska, Robert Więckiewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Bartłomiej Topa, Eryk Lubos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Kino nocne - Lacombe Lucien (Cognome e nome: Lacombe Lucien); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1974); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Pierre Blaise, Aurore Clémenta, Holger Löwenadler, Therese Giehse, Stéphane Bouy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Panorama kina polskiego - Trick; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Marian Dziędziel, Andrzej Chyra, Jerzy Trela, Karolina Gruszka, Agnieszka Warchulska, Robert Więckiewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Bartłomiej Topa, Eryk Lubos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne - 200 lat Konstytucji; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Radio Wolna Europa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 4/4 (Bride of War) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dawno temu w Andaluzji - Bitwa pod Fuengirolą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Trzcinica karpacka Troja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Człowiek świętego imienia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Święto Konstytucji; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 13:30 Teatrum wiele tu może uczynić; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Ryszard Barycz, Ryszard Bacciarelli, Włodzimierz Bednarski, Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Tomasz Dedek, Andrzej Grąziewicz, Ewa Milde, Andrzej Zieliński, Ryszard Sobolewski 14:45 Jestem Rita Kossobudzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Flesz historii - 5 lat TVP Historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Chodzi nie o mnie, ile o lasy, góry, pola...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Kulik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Bój pod Św. Krzyżem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ex Libris - 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Tomasz Borkowy, Jolanta Żółkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Stefania Iwińska, Barbara Soltysik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Ciepielewska, Jan Englert, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Sonda - Hodowla i aklimatyzacja roślin; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ex Libris - 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Flesz historii - 5 lat TVP Historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Dodek na froncie; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1936); reż.:Michał Waszyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Spór o historię - Stanisław August Poniatowski: patriota czy zdrajca?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Zapomniany generał Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Boruszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Trzy dni w przedsionku piekła; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Sikorski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Uwikłany w historię; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Kulik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Legenda Grunwaldu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 08:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 2 x POL - dwójka podwójna; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Zastal Zielona Góra - Energa Czarni Słupsk (5A); STEREO, 16:9 11:05 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 EUROmagazyn - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Polski: FINAŁ: Legia Warszawa - Ruch Chorzów; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Piłka nożna - Borussia Dortmund TV (28); STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Sparta Wrocław - Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 BGŻ - ProLiga Memoriał Trochanowskiego; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Śląsk Wrocław ( 5B); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ayrton Senna - przerwany wyścig - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Sparta Wrocław - Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Śląsk Wrocław ( 5B); STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 365; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 S. O. S. - odc. 4/7 - Fałszywy trop; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Co cię znów ugryzło? - odc. 6 Kwiaty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 S. O. S. - odc. 5/7 - Wenus 73; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Co cię znów ugryzło? - odc. 4 Zguba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 M jak miłość - odc. 366; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Brodzik, Małgorzata Braunek, Jerzy Schejbal, Olga Frycz, Piotr Grabowski, Antoni Królikowski, Anna Czartoryska, Agnieszka Mandat, Ewa Bakalarska, Maciej Wierzbicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 41 "Kryzys" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 42 "Ty, ja i spa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Cudowne lata - odc. 108 Zapasy (Wonder Years s. VI ep. 15 Hulk Arnold); serial kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Cudowne lata - odc. 109 Nos (Wonder Years s. VI ep. 16 Nose); serial kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 S. O. S. - odc. 6/7 - Twarz mordercy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Ranczo - odc. 44 - Polityka i czary - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Glina - odc. 22/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Glina - odc. 23/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Galeria - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (94) Z Zelandii do Bredy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Chichot losu - odc. 5/13 - Razem czy osobno - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Ranczo - odc. 70 - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 90 - Zabawa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Piaseczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Terra Nova - odc. 9/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Słownik Władysława Bartoszewskiego - Dialog; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (94) Z Zelandii do Bredy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 - Przerwany - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 - Zaginiony - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Galeria - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 91 - Tango - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Glina - odc. 7/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 91 - Tango - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 19, Urodziny Barmana; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13 - Pierwsze uderzenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 To ja, złodziej - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 6:00 Łowcy nazistów Odcinek: 10 7:00 Zero bezwzględne Odcinek: 1 8:00 Gruźlica: biała śmierć 9:00 Czarna zaraza 10:00 Podróże odkrywców Odcinek: 1 11:00 Pamiętnik Anny Frank 13:00 Rutka - ukryty pamiętnik Holocaustu 14:00 Sinatra i mafia Odcinek: 2 15:00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu Odcinek: 10 16:00 Morskie imperium Odcinek: 1 17:00 Morskie imperium Odcinek: 2 18:00 Piramidy śmierci 19:00 Święte zwierzęta faraonów 20:00 Złoto Tracji 21:00 Gladiatorzy: powrót z zaświatów 22:00 Łowcy nazistów Odcinek: 10 23:00 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu Odcinek: 10 0:00 Morskie imperium Odcinek: 1 1:00 Morskie imperium Odcinek: 2 2:00 Piramidy śmierci 3:00 Święte zwierzęta faraonów 4:00 Złoto Tracji 5:00 Od Franka do Franciszka Liszta thumb|left|101px 5:00 Składak - superwóz Odcinek: 8 5:30 Połów po australijsku Odcinek: 5 6:00 Morze Północne Odcinek: 8 7:00 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 8:00 Wielka ryba na haczyku Odcinek: 13 8:30 Kiedy świnie będą latać 9:00 Przez morskie piekło Odcinek: 3 9:30 Tajne akcje specjalne Odcinek: 3 10:00 Misja Everest Odcinek: 3 11:00 Składak - superwóz Odcinek: 8 11:30 Połów po australijsku Odcinek: 5 12:00 Morze Północne Odcinek: 8 13:00 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 14:00 Wielka ryba na haczyku Odcinek: 13 14:30 Kiedy świnie będą latać 15:00 Przez morskie piekło Odcinek: 3 15:30 Tajne akcje specjalne Odcinek: 3 16:00 Misja Everest Odcinek: 3 17:00 Składak - superwóz Odcinek: 8 17:30 Połów po australijsku Odcinek: 5 18:00 Morze Północne Odcinek: 8 19:00 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 20:00 Morska przygoda kucharza Artura 21:00 Przez morskie piekło Odcinek: 4 21:30 Tajne akcje specjalne Odcinek: 4 22:00 Akta UFO Odcinek: 4 23:00 - 5:00 Pasmo amerykańskiego kanału erotycznego Spice Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2012 roku